There are many wireless communication systems in use. These frequently employ the use of data packets to transmit data between the transmitter and receiver.
The receiver does not know in advance when a transmitter wishes to initiate transmission of a message. Existing receivers tend to “listen” for potential signals whose energy exceeds a threshold. Once the threshold is exceeded the receiver attempts to perform automatic gain control, AGC, during a period which should encompass a preamble of a data packet if the signal which has exceeded the threshold value turns out to be a data packet. The receiver can be triggered by noise or other interference or temperature or environmental factors that will impact the composite receiver gain. Such interference may occur sufficiently close to the start of a data packet such that it interferes with the automatic gain control function implemented within the receiver.